The Tail
by xCHARMEDxDOCTORxWHOx
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are just exploring an island called Mako. They get trapped in a cave and while the Doctor tries to get them out she takes a dip into a pool of water in the cave. Little did she know what happened on full moons in this particular pool... (This is also a rewrite of season 2 starting on Chapter three.)
1. Mako

**This is my first story with the mermaids so don't be to hard on me please although. This story takes place in season two of H2O. For Doctor Who this right after Christmas Invasion and right before New Earth. Here goes nothing...**

She pushes the doors open as soon as they land. The view was amazing. She's on a beach, a forest of trees about 30 meters behind her and she can see the mainland far off. She turns back to the police box to wait for her Doctor to step out in his signature pinstripe suit and coat. When he does she gives him her signature tongue-in-teeth grin. "Alright. You can stop being so mysterious now. Where are we?" He grins, walks up to her, and takes hold of her hand. With his free hand he pointed to the mainland.

"Rose Tyler, that is Australia. This is Mako island. People are usually too afraid to come here because it's surrounded by sharks. But we get to see the raw beauty of this place. Now come on." He says and pulls her along and into the woods. They look upon all the wildlife until they come to a

clearing of rocks. The Doctor shrugs his jacket off, sits on the floor, and lays it on his lap so he can pick off stray leaves. Rose moves to go to a small stream and wash her hands. "Be careful. There are cave entrances here and I don't want you to get hurt." She takes a step.

"Oh don't worry. I'll nurse fi-ahhh!" She screams as she falls into a deep hole. The Doctor shoots up off the ground to check that she is alright.

"Rose!" He calls.

"Yeah! I'm fine." She answers.

"Can you climb back up?" He asks. He guesses the answer is no but he has to be sure.

"No! Can you find a rope or something?" She asks.

"There's nothing here."

"Just use your jacket. It's long enough."

"No way! Janis Joplin have me this coat. I'll just come down."

"No don't! You can just-" she's cut off by the Doctor falling on her so she pushes him off. "-get the TARDIS." She finishes.

"Nah. What's the fun in that? Lets go." He grabs her hand and pulls her into a small tunnel leading into a larger cave with a pool in it. Rose gasps at its grandeur and the Doctor gives a quick nod approval. The pool was a striking blue color and the walls made it seem like the cave was much larger. "Hey Rose, I'll be back. I'm gonna go see if I can find a way out of here. You stay put." Usually she would have put up a fight but she's kind of tired so she just nods. When he leaves

she takes off her converse and dips her feet in the water. She sighs in content-after two years of running it's nice to relax and this water is better than the TARDIS pool's water.

"Hey Doctor, do you mind if I take a quick dip." She yells

"Sure." That quick dip turned out to be not so quick. The Doctor took a while to figure out how to get out. When he does you can see the full moon overhead. He walks into the cave to see Rose staring at little droplets of water rising from the pool around her. It finally ends when you can't see the full moon anymore. They brush it off thinking it's merely a natural phenomenon of Mother Earth. "I found a way out." He says.

"Oh good." When they leave the cave, they make their way back to the TARDIS, Rose dripping wet from her swim, while making friendly conversation about where they were going to go next.

* * *

The Doctor had decided that for the time being they'll just rest in the vortex. "I'm gonna go make some tea. Do you want some?" Rose asks. The Doctor gives a quick nod before returning to the TARDIS's repairs.

* * *

In the kitchen, Rose goes to wash her hands. As she puts her hand under the water she started to feel tingly. She pushes the feeling away until ten seconds later she falls to the floor with a flop. She looks at her appearance. She was wet and the ponytail she was once wearing was replace by her soaking wet hair. But her attention is immediately drawn to the long, shimmering, scaly tail that took the place of her legs. She screams. Seconds later the Doctor came running into the room, his jacket flowing behind him like a cape and his face twisted in concern. "What?! What happened? What is-oh. That's new."

"Yeah."

"Rose." The Doctor squeaks. She looks at him with wide eyes.

"Hmmm."

"You have a tail." She gives him an irritated huff. _'Well thanks for pointing out the obvious, Doctor.'_ She tries to pull herself up enough to get a wash cloth from the counter.

"What are you doing?" He says.

"Push-ups Doctor." She says, sarcastically. "What does it look like.

Now help me. Grab that cloth."

"What do you need it for?" He asks, but he obeys her order and hands her the cloth.

"To dry myself. I should grow legs afterward." She says and he gives a nod. The Doctor watches in wonder as she- for a split second -turned into water and then had two legs. She jumped off the ground, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the console room. "Okay, let's go. Back to Mako. That's where this started and I want answers." She says. The Doctor nods frantically. An upset member of the Tyler family is not someone you want to mess with. After a very smooth ride (the TARDIS must have realised that Rose wasn't in the mood) they land.

"Rose you really should really try to calm down." Rose opens the TARDIS door.

"Calm down! Doctor I have a ta-" Rose is cut off by the sight of two teenagers in the cave.

"Hi." Says the boy. He had blond hair while the girl had long brown hair. The girl gives a slight wave.

"Oh hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. And you are?" The Doctor says giving them his most charming smile.

"I'm Cleo and this is Louis." the girl says. Louis points to the TARDIS.

"Is that a police box that just materialized out of mid-air?" He asks, warily. Rose slowly nods. He runs up to the TARDIS and yells out "This is so cool!" The other three chuckle at him.

"You can go in if you want." The Doctor offers. He nods enthusiastically and the Doctor unlocks the door. Louis rushes inside. The Doctor waits for a gasp or a 'It's bigger on the inside!' but instead he find Louis running out to circle the box. Except he loses balance and falls into the moonpool, splashing the others. He quickly climbs out. Cleo and Rose gasp and look for the nearest place to hide. Except they both jump into the moonpool not realizing the other was following suit. They boys remained unaware of what was happening but below the surface of the water the girls stared at each other in surprise. They swim back to the surface. Louise and the Doctor gasp. Louis helps Cleo out of the water and the Doctor does the same for Rose.

"You're a mermaid." Cleo says.

"You can talk." Rose says. Cleo gives a slight laugh. "This is so crazy. How will I dry myself." She looks at Louis accusingly but he just shrugs.

"Don't worry. I'll help." Cleo says. Using her powers she raises the droplets of water of their bodies and thrusts them into the pool. The two of them transform.

"That was so cool. Cleo, do you think you might be able to tell us more about being a mermaid?" Rose asks, getting up off the floor and then helping Cleo up.

"Sure. But let's do it at my place. And we should get my friends Emma and Rikki. their mermaids too." She says and they nod.

"Come on into the TARDIS. It'll be faster that way.." Rose says. She, the Doctor, Louis and Cleo step into the time machine. Cleo lets out a small gasp but doesn't say anything.

"Okay. Where can I find your friend." The Doctor asks.

"They said they were going to the Juicenet Cafe. Although don't park to close to it. Don't want to freak anyone out." Louis says and Rose nods.

"Grab onto something. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Rose says though her warnings weren't accurate. It was much more than a bumpy ride. But the pair of teenagers were able to hold on to their lunch. They stepped out of the TARDIS to find themselves in the Juicenet cool room. "Doctor, I don't this qualifies as away." He frowned.

"Oh well." He says and the four of them walk out of the room. The Doctor and Rose stay to guard the cool room. Louis and Cleo went to get their friends. When they come over to the Doctor, the girls gave him a skeptical look.

"Who's he?" The blond, strait haired one asks.

"And her." says the dirty blond, curly-haired one.

"The Doctor and Rose. We'll explain at Cleo's house. Just trust them for now. Come on." Louis says. They reluctantly nod.

"Doctor this is Emma." Cleo says pointing to the straight-haired one then she points to the other girl. "This is Rikki." The two travelers nod and walk into the cool room followed by the others.

"What is that!" Emma exclaims.

"It's the TARDIS. Come on." The Doctor says and walks into the ship followed by Rose and Louis. Cleo gives the other two mermaids a reassuring nod before following them in. Rikki and Emma share an unconvinced look before stepping in behind her. They gasp at the sight.

"It's bigger on the inside!" They both exclaimed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor says, sarcastically. Rose nudges him in the side and whispers 'rude' under her breath. Rikki glares at him. He just turns to Cleo. "Address?" He asks. She tells him and they have a surprisingly smooth ride there. "Alright everyone. Out, out, out." He says and everyone scurries out of the time machine. They all walk into Cleo's living room because they had landed in her bedroom. They all sit on the couch.

"Mum! Dad! Kim!" Cleo calls before walking to her friends. "They must be out. That makes it easier to talk."

"Okay then." Rose says and leans over eagerly. "What do I need to know about being a mermaid?"

**I need to send thanks to all the people who actually read to the end of this terrible story. But if you want me to continue just review. Thanks.**


	2. Powers

_**Special thanks to koryandrs for being my first reviewer. Oh and thanks to my favoritors and followers. That's all I wanted to say. Now to the story. Oh and by the way this story is before they met Charlotte. And this story is going to also be a rewrite of season 2 of Doctor Who.**_

_"Okay then." Rose says and leans over eagerly. "What do I need to know about being a mermaid?"_

"What! What do you know about mermaids?!" Rikki exclaims jumping into the air. Emma follows her and jumps up from her spot on the couch. Cleo gets up and goes to the girls.

"Calm down guys. Rose is one of us." She says. Emma's eyes widen and so do Rikki"s . Slowly they walk back to the chair.

"How long?" Emma says.

"What?" Rose asks.

"How long have you had a tail?" Emma repeats.

"Since last night. I was in a cave and the Doctor was trying to get us out and I took a dip in the water. When the moon was over head these droplets of water started floating. Then later that night I spilled water on myself and then rew a tail." Rose answers. Emma nods.

"We call it the moon pool. It's somehow affected by the full moon." Cleo says.

"Well, I now you don't know me but do you think that maybe you could teach me about being a mermaid." Rose says. Emma and Rikki ponder over this for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah. Plus I think we would make good friends." Rikki says. The Doctor jumps from his seat.

"Good. That's good. Rose I forgot my sonic in the TARDIS. I'll be back okay." He says. She nods and turns back to the girls.

"So what first?"

"First you learn what power you have?" Emma says.

"We have powers!" Rose says. Cleo smiles and nods. "Cool. What do I need to do to learn them."

"Try my power. Mermaids always have a power that ties to water." She says then demonstrates her power. "Now do exactly what I did to that cup of water." Rose holds her hand out to the water and the liquid inside freezes.

"Oh my gosh. That is so cool. What powers to you guys have?" Rose asks and Cleo and Rikki demonstrate their powers.

"Hey guys are you sure that _all_ mermaids have only one power. I know that you guys do but what if I don't?" Rose asks. They all shrug.

"How about you try using our powers to check." Cleo says. She first tries Rikki's power. Slowly she starts to ball her hand into a fist and the frozen water immediately melts. The girls gape but she pays no attention and gives a satisfied smile. Then she puts her hand out at twists it slowly like she saw Cleo do and the water starts to form into a ball in mid-air. She slowly raises the ball and moves it toward herself.

"Rose!" the doctor shouts from Cleo's room. She drops the ball on herself in surprise. She lets out an annoyed huff and falls to the ground as she transformed. She noticed that when she dropped the ball of water it had splashed the other three girls and they fell to the floor beside her. Lewis bursts out laughing but is soon shut up when Rikki threatens to boil his hands. When the Doctor walks into the room the four mermaids glare at him and he gives a sheepish smile.

"Oops." He says. Cleo takes a ball of water from an open water bottle and splashes him over the head. He gives a slight nod. "I deserved that. I just came to say that I think we should get going now. You know, planets to save." He says.

"Okay and we'll go after I finish talking to the girls." Rose says. He nods and walks back up to the TARDIS.

"What did he mean planets to save?" Emma asks.

"Oh the TARDIS is a time and space ship. The Doctor and I travel the stars saving planets ad galaxies. Actually we've saved earth many times. Do you remember that big space ship in the sky when all the people were walking to the highest point they could find?" Rose asks. They nod.

"Rikki and her dad were up there." Emma says and Rikki visibly shudders.

"Yeah well we were on that ship with the Prime Minister of Britain and we stopped them." Rose says.

"Cool."

"Hey guys it was really fun talking to you but I think the Doctor's getting a little impatient so is there anything else I need to know before we go?" Rose asks. The girls frown but oblige.

"Nothing except this. Don't look at the full moon. Don't look at its reflection. It causes us mermaids to do crazy things and then we can't remember what we did the next morning." Emma says. And Rose nods.

"Guys before I go let me just tell you this. You guys are really cool and I'll be back. The Doctor usually doesn't visit past friends but I'll make sure he does visit you guys. Just listen out for that really loud wheezing sound the TARDIS makes. Then Lewis says the first thing since they got to Cleo's house.

"Take care Rose. And tell the Doctor that his ship is awesome." He says and Rose laughs.

"Bye guys. See you later." Rose says and then she runs up to Cleo's room and steps into the TARDIS. They four best friends watch as the ship disappears and then walks back downstairs.

"Cleo we're home." Her dad says as he walks into the house. "Did you hear that wind?" He asks. Cleo, Emma, Lewis, and Rikki just chuckle and walk ou of the house to go to the Juicenet Cafe.

* * *

"So where to next Doctor." She says smiling.

"Oh, anywhere and everywhere." He says and he slips his hand into hers.

* * *

_**Done! Next chapter is when they go to New Earth. This is where I'm gonna start rewriting season 2.**_


	3. New Earth Part 1

_**Okay so here come the cats/nun/nurse things... Anyway to the story.**_

An ecstatic Rose was sitting in the TARDIS console room. She had just found out that she had another power. She had tried to open a bottle of water but as she twisted her hand the water turned into some sort of jelly. She also realized she could harden the jelly like substance into a ubreakable glass like substance. The Doctor steps out into the room and she stands.

The TARDIS lands and Rose steps out followed by the Doctor. "It's the year five billion and twenty-three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth." The Doctor says as they gaze at the flying cars that pass over their heads.

"That's just- That's just-" Rose isn't able to finish because she bursts into laughter. After everything that's happened and the Doctor brings her here. New Earth. New Doctor. New Rose.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Doctor says laughing along with her.

"That's amazing. Oh I'll never get used to this. Even after becoming a mythical creature. Different ground beneath my feet." She says jumping up and down. "Different sky. What's that smell?" She asks sniffing the air. The Doctor leans down to pick some grass. "Apple grass" He says and she echoes him. "It's beautiful. Oh, I love this." She grabs his arm. "Can I just say? Traveling with you, I love it." She says giggling. The Doctor grabs her hand and pulls her along. He lays his jacket on the ground for him and Rose to lay on.

"So the year five billion the sun expands. The Earth gets roasted." He says.

"That was our first date." Rose says. _'I wish it really was.' _ She thinks.

"We had chips." He says, looking up at her with a wide grin. Rose giggles. "So, anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on all spread out amongst the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh they get all nostalgic with a big revival movement. They find this place, Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit lovely. Call goes out. The Humans move in." The Doctor explains.

"What's the city called?" Rose asks.

"New New York."

"Oh come on."

"It is! Itt's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking its the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." He looks at Rose and finds her staring at him. "What?"

"You're so different." She says.

"New new Doctor." He says and she giggles. "And I guess you can be new new Rose seeing as there have been some... changes." She nods. The two didn't realize that they were being followed by some sort of metal spider.

"By the way Doctor, I need to show you something." She says realizing she hadn't shown the Doctor her powers yet. She noticed some dew on the grass so she raised it and turned it into a ball. Then she froze it and boiled it. She looked at the Doctor who was gaping.

"That's amazing Rose." He says. She smiles.

"Wait, there's more." She says. She raises water and shapes it into two miniature TARDIS's. She turns it into jelly with the twist of her hand. "And now to cure it." She mutters. She twists her hand once more and the two TARDIS's harden. She drops them to the ground and goes to pick them up. She hands one of them to the Doctor.

"That is awesome. This at this. Now, I have my own mini TARDIS... made purely of water!" He says and Rose laughs and turns to him.

"Can we go visit the city. So good that they named it twice." She says as they stand up.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." He says, signaling with his head to a hospital.

"Why what is it?" Rose asks.

"Some sort f hospital. Green moon on the side- that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. Message on the psychic paper." He says and shows her his psychic paper. 'WARD 26. PLEASE COME.' It read. He looks at Rose with a grin but frowns when he sees her looking at the hospital with an unsure look on her face. "What's the matter? You're not afraid of hospitals are you? Don't worry I am too." He asks and she looks at him.

"No. It's just that with my new... developments I'm not sure if they'll find out or not and if they do what will the do to me." She says. The Doctor nods.

"Don't worry Rose. Their technology isn't advanced enough yet. They'll think you're an ordinary human. Just as long as you don't get hurt. Then they'll want to scan you for injuries and that might not turn out good. They've lived in harmony with other species but your mythological creatures, like mermaids, still haven't been discovered yet and let's keep it that way.' He says and grabs her hand they walk of into the direction of the hospital.

* * *

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose says. He looks at her

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." He says. Rose gapes at him.

"You were serious before. I thought you just said that to make me feel better."

"Nope. I was serious." The Doctor says. She laughs. The Doctor looks around and frowns. "No shop. I like the little shop." He says.

"I thought this far into the human race they would've cured everything." Rose says.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." The Doctor says. Rose moves to catch up to him but is stopped when a cat/lady thing walks in front of her. She points to her.

"They're cats." She says, incredulously. He walks over to her.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all... pink and yellow." he says.

"Yup. And if you look even deeper you'll find a bit of orange too." She says signaling to her legs with her hands. The Doctor gives a lopsided grin. The he points right behind her.

"That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." He says, and then walks into the lift. "Ward 26." He says and the lift closes. Rose tries to get there in time but is to slow. "Oh, too late. I'm going up."

"It's all right. There's another lift." Rose says.

"Ward 26! Ans watch out for the disinfectant." The Doctor yells but Rose doesn't hear him. He keeps trying but after a while he just gives up. Rose steps into the lift.

"Ward 26... thanks." Rose says, nervously. Before she can react some sort of liquid shoots out from the lift. She tries to stop it with her powers but she was too late. She she did the only thin she could do. She took out the cameras with her heating powers so that the people watching wouldn't see her transform. She falls to the round with a flop. She dries her self in the nick of time because as soon as she's back with legs the lift door opens. She steps out into the abandoned hallway and sees a peculiar looking man standing there as if he was waiting.

"The human child is clean." He says.

"Um, I'm looking for ward 26." She says

"This way Rose Tyler." He says. As soon as he says her name she knows something is up. As he turns she position her hand so that she can use her powers against him if necessary. He scurries off. She walks into a room where a movie was playing. She watches in curiosity until she sees a familiar face.

"Wait a minute thats-" She cuts herself off and spins around to see Cassandra and the young man.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra says. Rose hold out her hand to her.

"Don't you come near me, Cassandra." She says.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" She says.

"Yeah, but what about Gollum." She says pointing to the young man.

"Oh, that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra says.

"I worship the mistress." Chip says.

"Moisturize me. Moisturize me." He rushes to grab the bottle. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip helps with my physical needs." Cassandra says.

"I hope that means food." Rose says with a slight smile. "But, how come you're still alive."

"After you murdered me-" Rose cuts her off.

"That was your own fault." She says.

"The brain of my mistress survived." Chip says. "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin."

"What about the skin? I saw it, you- you got ripped apart." She says.

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece was taken from the back." Rose laughs.

"So, that means you're talking out of your-" Cassandra cuts her off.

"Ask not."

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted malady into the hospital." Chip says.

"So they don't know your here."

'Chip steals medicine. Helps malady. Soothes her. Strokes her." Chip says. _'Okay... weird.' _Rose thought.

"You can stop right there chip."

"But I'm so alone down her. The last human in existence."

"Oh but there's me Cassandra." Rose says, thinking it was best not to tell her about the little change. Cassandra ignores her and looks at the screen.

"Oh I remember that night. Drinks with the ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone called me beautiful. After that it all became such hard work." Cassandra says, harshly.

"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that."

"But I've not been idle Rose. Tucked away, underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The sisters are hiding something."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come closer." Cassandra says but Rose steps back away from her.

"You must be joking of you think I'm coming anywhere near you." Rose says and she takes another step back and gets caught in some sort f electric cage.

"Chip activate the psycograft." Rose tries desperately to get away but nothing happens. A pink light moves into rose but in the few seconds it takes she accidentally clenches her fists and most of the liquid in the jar with Cassandra's brain evaporates. Rose sits up. Except, it wasn't Rose. It was Cassandra.

_**Review.**_


End file.
